


Little Noises

by pissfizz



Series: Autistic Yamaguchi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ableism, Autistic Character, Autistic Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Gen, He’s really ooc because I was projecting so hard, Kageyama is kind of an asshole sorry, Stimming, Sugamama, but like he doesn’t understand is kinda rude, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissfizz/pseuds/pissfizz
Summary: I found some noises I really liked so I wanted to project onto my favorite Haikyuu character, so here, have Autistic Yamaguchi getting excited over Good Noises.Basically he finds a new noise, and it’s basically just chill, with Kageyama kind of getting annoyed.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Yamaguchi Tadashi, yamaguchi tadashi & kageyama tobio
Series: Autistic Yamaguchi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058168
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Little Noises

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just me projecting SO HARD like I just straight up wrote what I was feeling at that moment but for Yamaguchi hjsjskajsjnskaksks

Yamaguchi has a thing about noise. A lot of noises made him want to rip his ears off, some made him want to dance around and flap his hands. Certain songs filled him with the amount of excitement a child gets when receiving a puppy. It was weird.  
So now here he was, in the club room with his team mates, grinning like an idiot at Nishinoya, who had just unzipped his sports bag. He had forgotten how fun the noise of zippers were. It always depended on how he felt that day, when it came to the sound of them. On bad days it sounded like they were grating against his ears, on good days it was absolutely amazing. And today happened to be a very very good day.  
“Do it again!”  
“Do what?”  
“The zipper!” His eyes sparkled with such an excitement, that even though Noya was confused, he still did it anyway. As the shorter boy pulled the zipper back, Yamaguchi couldn’t stop himself from giggling and clapping his fists together.  
“Why are you so excited? It’s just a zipper.”  
“It’s a good noise!” The greenette hopped from foot to foot, eying the bag, obviously wanting to hear it again, but not sure he wanted to ask again. Nishinoya caught on quick.  
“Good enough for me.” He grabbed the zipper again, and began to pull it back and forth. Yamaguchi’s face lit up in one of the brightest smiles the second year had ever seen, as he bounced on his heels and flapped his hands all over the place, laughter bubbling out of his mouth. The laughter was contagious, and soon Noya was cracking up as well as he played with the zipper.  
“What are you two doing?” Daichi questioned from a few feet away. Nishinoya paused, causing Yamaguchi to stop his stimming.  
“He likes the noise of the zipper.” Noya shrugged. He didn’t really get what was so special about the noise, but it made the first year so happy, it made him happy as well.  
“Oh. Um, okay then.” Daichi turned away with a confused frown, and the duo began playing with the bag again. After a few minutes, they were interrupted again.  
“Jesus Christ, will you stop it?” Kageyama groaned. The constant zip zip zip was getting on his nerves, almost as much as Hinata did.  
“Why? Don’t be a party pooper, Kageyama.” Nishinoya pouted.  
“Well, it’s really annoying.”  
“Sorry, Kageyama...” Yamaguchi pulled his hands back to his chest and looked down at his feet, guilt on his face.  
“Yamaguchi, are you ready to go?” Tsukishima asked from behind the freckled teen.  
“Oh, yeah, coming Tsukki!” He picked up his bag and ran out the door with his tall best friend. Once the two were gone, Suga reached up and swatted the back of Kageyama’s head.  
“Hey! What the hell was that for?!”  
“You know what.”  
“It was annoying! It’s just a zipper anyway, I don’t get why he was so excited!”  
“Does it matter? He was enjoying himself. How often do we see Yamaguchi that happy?” Sugawara paused for a moment, giving his fellow setter a pointed look, “Exactly. I expect you to text him and apologize soon.”  
“...Yes, Sugawara...” Kageyama sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing, and turned to grab his phone. He typed out a quick apology before hitting send and shoving it away. He didn’t understand how a little noise could be so awesome.  
Whatever. He could just ask Yamaguchi when he responds.


End file.
